Fragmentos del Destino: Desde Niños
by Leanais Yagami
Summary: Su encuentro no Fue casualidad si no mas bien destino, el destino de estar juntos por siempre y para Siempre
1. Chapter 1

Una tranquila mañana en la espesa floresta de la selva de Brasil…

-Papi creo que algo se mueve entre los arboles – Decía una pequeña niña peli azul de apenas unos 4 años mientras corría a refugiarse detrás de su padre, quien era un hombre alto y también de cabello azul

-Tranquila Hija no debe ser nada- la tranquilizo su padre

- Porque siempre tienes que ser tan llorona – dijo detrás un chico de cabello blanco de aproximadamente 9 años

- Deja en paz a tu hermana Koushiro –le reprendió su padre

-Pero Papa ella siempre tiene que asustarse por todo? Es una bebe –

-Recuerda que cuando tú tenías 5 años llorabas por todo lo que te daba miedo –

La pequeña niña decidió acercarse para demostrarle a su hermano que ella no era una bebe como lo decía él, de pronto algo salió de entre los arbustos y cayó sobre la niña, el hombre no lo podía creer… era un niño pelirrojo, parecía que estaba desorientado, cansado y muy sucio, el pequeño se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a la niña a levantarse

-Lo siento mucho pero es que me perdí en esta inmensa jungla –

-No te preocupes – respondió la pequeña peli azul con una sonrisita

-Hola mi nombre es Iori Yagami y tengo 6 años pero puedes decirme Io y es un gusto conocerte – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo también con una sonrisa

-Hola mi nombre es Leona Gaidel tengo 4 años y puedes decirme Lea o Leo como quieras y también es un gusto conocerte – Dijo Leo con una sonrisa correspondiéndole el saludo a su nuevo Amigo

-Lea quien es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto acercándose el padre de la Niña

-si Leo Quien es tu novio-

-¡CALLATE GRAN BOBO ¡- Grito Leo con enojo – Papi él es Io- respondió con más calma

- señor mi nombre es Iori Yagami – respondió con cortesía el pequeño Yagami

El hombre se quedo perplejo ante aquella respuesta como podía ser que aquel niño fuera descendiente de uno de los clanes Guardianes del sello de Yamata-no- Orochi

-Papi Io esta perdido aquí y por eso estaba tras todos esos arbustos- Continuo Leo

-¿pero cómo es posible que alguien se pierda a esta hora de la mañana?- pregunto extrañado Gaidel

-Bueno vera señor yo estoy perdido desde la noche pues yo jugaba a las escondidas con unos niños que no conocía pues mis padres, mi hermana mayor y yo venimos por el carnaval de Rio y entonces fue que entre demasiado a la selva y me perdí luego camine mucho hasta que quede rendido entre unos árboles cuando desperté decidí seguir la forma de regresar y fue cuando me encontre con Leo- respondió inocentemente el pelirrojo

-Bueno entonces tu familia debe estar preocupada y buscándote –

-Si por eso quería volver a la ciudad-

-Bueno te ayudaremos pero primero tendrás que asearte un poco y desayunar pues veo que estas muy sucio y débil-

-Gracias señor se lo agradezco-

Y caminaron rumbo a la casa de la familia de Leo, allí la madre se sorprendió mucho al ver al pequeño pelirrojo y mas al saber quien era

-Mami mira tengo un nuevo amigo – dijo alegremente Leo al entrar a su casa y encontrar a su madre quien era una mujer de Cabellos Largos y blancos

-Que bien mi nenita linda y hermosa y dime ¿como se llama? –

-Iori Yagami y tiene 6 años n.n-

La madre al igual que el padre se quedo perpleja pues tampoco podía creer que un descendiente Yagami estuviera allí mismo.

-Querida ven – escucho la voz de su esposo –por favor podrías ayudar a limpiarse a nuestro pequeño amigo

-Claro con gusto- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Es un placer conocerla señora mi nombre es…-

-Iori Yagami , Leo ya me conto todo, ven querido te dare ropa limpia para que no te enfermes-

El chico siguio a la mujer hasta una habitación de donde saco ropa apropiada para su edad

-Esa ropa era de Mi hijo Koushiro cuando tenia tu edad, puedes quedártela si quieres y que como ves a el no le importara, cuando termines baja a el comedor para el desayuno –

-Gracias señora Gaidel se lo agradezco mucho de verdad-

El chico se apresuro a cambiarse y bajo enseguida, cuando se dirigió al comedor observo que ya lo estaba esperando un gran plato de Hot Cakes que se veía muy apetitoso

-Ven Io siéntate junto a mi – dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa ofreciendo una silla junto a ella

-Gracias Leo-


	2. Un tesoro Perdido y encontrado

-Gracias Leo-

Luego del desayuno, Leo y Io salieron a Jugar un momento al rio cercano, mientras los Padres de Leo fueron al pueblo cercano para avisar a la policía que habían encontrado el pequeño Yagami, ambos niños se sentaron a la orilla del pequeño río

-¿Oye Leo quieres ver algo Grandioso?- Dijo el Pequeño peli rojo a su amiga

-¡Claro¡ y luego yo te mostrare tambien algo-

Io extendió su mano y de ella emanaron unas pequeños flamas casi débiles de color pupura

-¡WOW¡ eso es Genial- Exclamo Leo –¿y como puedes hacer eso?-pregunto

-Bueno mis padres dicen que mis antepasados y nosotros somos uno de los 3 clanes protectores del sello de Yamata-no-Orochi junto con Kusanagi y Yata-

-Oh,Bueno lo que te mostrare es algo asi- Y la pequeña puso sus manos sobre el agua del Rio y las levanto, al momento dos columnas de agua se alzaron frente a sus ojos y llegaron hasta la altura de la niña

-eso también es ¡Genial¡-exclamo el pequeño peli rojo, ¿Y tu como lo haces?-

-Bueno ellos me dicen que es por que mi familia pertenece a una de los 8 principales clanes de Yamata-no-Orochi, pues mamá es del clan Nanakase y Papa del clan Gaidel-

En ese momento escucharon que Koushiro los llamaba

-Leo, Io vengan mis padres ya volvieron-

-Claro ya vamos Onee-chan, ven Io talvez ya vinieron tus padres-

-Claro-

Y en efectivo los padres del pequeño Yagami se encontraban allí mismo junto con una niña de de aproximadamente 7, la madre de Io se alegro tanto de ver a su pequeño sano y salvo

-Oh mi Io no sabes la angustia que me causastes, los tres estábamos muy preocupados por ti- Dijo la madre del peli rojo mientras lo abrazaba a punto de llorar

-Okaa-san no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias a Leo y su Familia que me cuidaron en este tiempo- Aclaro el chico

-Oye Baka como se te ocurre jugar en media selva en la noche, tienes suerte de que te hayan encontrado antes de que los lobos te comieran vivo- le reprocho su hermana con algo de enfado y alivio.

-Kaori no seas asi con tu hermano, bueno hijo me alegro de que estes bien- dijo algo serio el padre del niño

-Gracias papa yo también los extrañe mucho-

-Oh Gaidel como podemos agradecerte esto, estamos en deuda contigo- dijo la madre de Io

-No es nada Miu, ya sabes estamos para lo que necesiten-

-¿Papi ustedes se conocen?-Pregunto intrigada la pequeña Leo

-Bueno si nos conocemos por ciertos asuntos- respondió tranquilamente Gaidel

-Mami ¿nos tenemos que ir ya ahora?-Pregunto Io a su madre

-mm, no lo se Io-

-Papi podemos quedarnos unos días mas para que pueda jugar con Leo ¿Por favor?- Le rogo el pequeño peli rojo a su padre

-Bueno pero solo 2 días mas y luego de regreso a Japón, tienes suerte de que tenga la semana libre y tu no tengas clases-

-¡Si¡ Gracias papi eres el Mejor n.n-

-Bueno y entonces pueden quedarse con nosotros en la casa tenemos 2 habitaciones para huéspedes- dijo Mika, la madre de Leo

-¡Gracias te lo agradecemos mucho¡- dijo El señor Yagami

-No es nada Tora, como dijo Gai estamos para lo que necesiten- respondió

-Mami saldremos a jugar afuera- Anuncio Leo

-Bueno pero ya sabes la condición no irte tan lejos-

-Claro lo prometo-

Y ambos Pequeños salieron a explorar y divertirse mientras se conocían el uno al otro

-¿Cuál es tu música Favorita Leo?-

-Bueno me gusta la clásica y la opera-

-Wow estamos iguales a mi también-

-Tu comida favorita? –

-Dificil desición bueno yo diría que la pasta con salsa de Carne-

-jejejej cierto estamos a mano también me gusta la pasta-…

_**Bueno este es el capi 2**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

A la madre de Leo la llame Mika, a la de Io Miu, al Padre de Io Tora y a la hermana Kaori

Puse que a Leo le gustaba la pasta pues recordemos que ella lueo del incidente empezó a odiar la sangre y la carne.

Esperen mi regreso, Sayonara

Leanais, Fuera


	3. Despedida TT

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y había llegado la hora en que Io y su familia tendría que volver a Japón, ambos niños lloraban a la hora de despedirse ninguno se queria separa de otro

-Leo quiero que sepas que me la pase muy genial junto a ti –

-Yo también Io me la pase Genial- dijeron ambos a punto de llorar, en ese instante Leo le dio un pequeño besito el la mejilla a Io

-Niños no es para tanto pronto regresaremos en cuanto tengas otras vacaciones Io- los tranquilizo Miu

-Claro niños tranquilizense no es para tanto- dijo Mika

-Pero mami- dijo Io – las próximas vacaciones serán dentro de medio año, no podremos sobrevivir el uno sin el otro-

-Wow, Gaidel creo que hicimos una buena elección- dijo Tora a Gaidel

-Creo que si- respondió este

-si a esta edad no soportan estar separados no me imagino cuando sean grandes-

-Ya ya ya, paren ustedes 2 solo son niños y además falta mucho tiempo para eso-

Dijo Mika

Ambos niños solamente se quedaron perplejos ante aquella rara conversación pero no le dieron importancia ya que ambos estaban en un mar de llantos

-se me ocurrió una idea para que no sigan como bebes- dijo Kaoru- Por que no se envían cartas para contarse todo lo que quieran pero por favor no sigan como bebes- dijo en tono casi suplicante la chica

-Buena idea Kaoru- dijo Tora

Al finalizar su despedida los Yagami junto con el clan Gaidel fueron al Aeropuerto para ver la partida del avión, la pequeña Lea lloraba desconsoladamente al ver esto

_**Ya se ya se el capitulo fue muy corto pero prometo que el próximo no lo será **_


End file.
